Celes Mochigome
Celes Mochigome is a 2015-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the Moon Rabbit. In the destiny-conflict, Celes sides with the royals since she is her mother's successor. While Celes is looking forward following in her mother's footsteps, Celes is too self-deprecating to the point she believes she is truly unfit to be the next Moon Rabbit. Ever since she was little, Celes has dedicated every single moment of her time practicing and training to be perfect like her mother. Her mother started to worry about her daughter's mental health that she secretly and forced Celes to attend Ever After High so she can make friends, enjoy her teenage years, and learn how to appreciate herself. Character Personality For those meeting Celes for the first time, her peers would say she is cold, strange, and reserved. They are not wrong because making friends is not Celes priority at all. Anything that a typical teenager would enjoy, like shopping, going out with friends, let along making friends, Celes sees them as pointless and a hassle. She absolute detests the fact her mother forced her to come to Ever After High, protesting by getting poor grades and skipping almost all her classes every single day. If anyone or anything gets in Celes' way and hinders her from becoming the best Moon Rabbit she can be, Celes will find them a nuisance. Celes can be (mostly she is) very blunt when telling those who are bothersome and would not think twice about her words. When someone is very annoying, she will lash out at them at the top of her lungs; she can get very hot-headed. Her words can be mean and harsh, which gives her somewhat of a bad rep across the school. Again, Celes doesn't care about this because she never wanted to go to Ever After High to begin with. While Celes may be abrasive and rude, she does know when she has said too much. When she realizes this, she becomes a bit timid and less vocal, biting her tongue more and becoming mindful of what she says. But to anyone who does look past Celes' rough and uptight demeanor, she is very loyal to whoever reaches her. Being expressive is not one of her strong points and tends to be embarrassed when expressing to those she cares about. She may not say it, but she will show it by making them things like baked goods, mochis, and other things. Celes is shy when it comes to affection, but she does treasure those she is close with. Hobbies & Interests Appearance Early Life Life at Ever After High Relationships Family Friends Romance Percy Boots While Celes is not completely sure of how she feels about Percy, she does not mind his presence all that much. Their first time meeting was anything but perfect since she kept yelling and putting Percy down, but he kept putting up with her. Just like everyone else who got in her way, Percy was no exception and Celes did everything she could to get away from him. But whenever she tried, they always bumped into each other in messy and troublesome circumstances where Percy would end up saving the day. Based on what she is aware of herself, she views him in between an acquaintance and friend. She doesn't like to admit they are friends and jokes with him saying they are just strangers. Celes does reassure Percy their "unofficial" friendship by baking him food, making mochis and sometimes helping him with Crownculus. Although Celes knows that Percy is flirtatious with everyone else and that he gets a lot of attention, she realizes she has been getting a little jealous but is not sure of herself why. She quickly disregards it and doesn't think much more of it. Deep down, Celes does treasure and value her friendship with Percy, but no way in hex will she ever give him that satisfaction. Outfits Trivia * Celes is actually quite smart and studious. She is very much capable in getting a very high FPA, but since she absolutely detests being at Ever After High, her grades are very poor. * When she is taking a break from practicing and making mochis, Celes likes to sneak out late at night and go on highest point of Ever After High to watch the moon and stars. * Her Fairy Point Average is a 1.87. The only thing keeping it up is her Baking class that she excels in. The only reason why she is taking that class despite knowing everything already is the unlimited 24/7 access to the kitchen. * Her room is practically a kitchen and the place is covered in flour and sticky rice gelatin. She had roommates in the past but the school has given up assigning her a roommate. * Her mother practically did the entire Ever After High application for her. Celes was tricked into answering required questionnaires thinking they were required tests to become the Moon Rabbit.